Vyond Land
GoAnimate Land and Safari (formerly Go!Animate Land until July 6, 2013) was a theme park made in 1987. Renamed Vyond Land on May 6, 2018 thus dropping and Safari from the name of the logo. Main Mascots Woody Woodpecker (1987-present) Winnie Woodpecker (1987-present) Commericals/History 1987-1989 Vyond Land officially opened on July 21, 1987 after 2 years of construction. It starred many popular celebrities at the time, some of which have since passed away including - Diana: Princess of Wales, Micheal Jackson, Prince, Micheal Eisner, Madonna, Wayne Allwine, Russi Taylor, Shigeru Miyamoto, Eric Jr. (the only celebrity to originate out of Vyond) and Lou Albano. The park had 4 areas. McDonaldland, Camp Snoopy, Backlot Studio, and Legends of the Hidden Temple. 1989-1991 1991-1995 1995-1997 On January 21, 1995, it was that original open parking lot for Vyond Land will be demolished in 1998 and will be replaced by CityWalk, Vyond Adventure Park, and a parking garage complex. In 1996, Cartoon World, New York, Hollywood, and San Frasico were added. 1997-1999 In honor of the 10th anniversary of Vyond Land, Go!Animate Family Suites which opened with the park in 1987 was renamed Go!Animate Land Escape and many new rides opened. On Janruary 26, 1998, the expansion begins as the original open parking lot for Vyond Land is demolished and replaced by CityWalk, Vyond Adventure Park, and a parking garage complex. Construction for Vyond Adventure Park began on April 22 1998.Shortly after, the Vyond Adventure Park Preview Center opened at the adjacent Vyond Land. It allowed guests to preview all six original areas at Vyond Adventure Park. and their rides and attractions within. In September 1998, filming for Kate Ashby started in the production lot. Her house has been vandalized by scrappers wanting to get money from scrap wood and Kate Ashby's fans which brought the wood home for a souviener, which made it impossible to restore and in the 2018 reboot, the house is now at the Vyond Studio set, Her house is now where Jeffy's Spinning Rocket Coaster is today. 1999-2000 Construction for Men in Black Attraction happened after Dreamflight shut down and Aquazone an opening day attraction in 1987 closed to make room for Coke Soak. 2000-2001 Men in Black: Alien Attack opens on July 1. Grinchmas begins at the park. Vyond Adventure Park began soft openings on December 15, 2000. 2001-2002 Vyond Adventure Park opens on February 8 with its 6 orginal areas. the Nickelodeon Blast Zone and Rugrats stage show opens in April, Halloween Horror Nights began on Sept. 4,Old West closed at the end of Vyond Land's first annual Halloween Horror Night which was on Nov. 6 to make way for Thomas Land The same day, the orginal Vyond Land gate was demolished to make room for the new gate, the 2nd annual Grinchmas happens on Nov. 6 and ends on Jan. 5 as ussal Animal Planet Live, and Coke Soak open. But most important of all, it got a second gate as part of the 10 year (1994-2004) expansion called Vyond Adventure Park located in the former parking lot next to CityWalk. From 2001-2005 a bunch of mothers got arrested for fighting who would ride a ride first. 2002-2003 15th anniversary celebration, Dora Land opened, Go!Animate Stars on Parade premieres on April 6, 2002, and The Marvel Show ended on New Years Eve at 11:59:59pm. 2003-2004 , Construction for Thomas Land began and Hello Kitty's Fashion Ave opens. 2004-2005, The Alvin Show closed on August 1, 2004 to make room for Fear Factor Live, the Alvin and the Chipmunks meet and greet was moved to Cartoon World the day after it closed. The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera and Startoons close on October 20, 2004. 2005-2007 Nicktoons Attraction and Meet the Nicktoons Live opens on April 11, 2005 replacing The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera Two versions of Fear Factor Live opened. One in Production Backlot and the other in San Frasico, new rides opened, and the GoPremium pass is introduced on October 11 for guests to skip the lines and enjoy other attractions at their wait.On November 26, 2005 it was that Old West would close on June 22, 2006 to make room for Thomas Land. On April 22, 2 months before Old West closed, it was Thomas Land would open in 2008. Finnaly on June 22, 2006, Old West closed to make room for Thomas Land. Retheming began three days later. 2007-2008 Curious George meet and greet was added on July 4, 2007 with the costume from the 2006 movie, Kongfrontation closes in a closing ceremony on September 8 and Go!Animate's Wonderful 20th Birthday Parade opens. On December 10, they announced Nickelodeon Blast Zone will be rethemed The Adventures of Curious George. The same day it was that Nickelodeon Blast Zone would close for rebranding on January 7, 2008 and that The Adventures of Curious George would open on February 19, 2008. 2008-2009 Alvin and the Chipmunk costumes were updated to match the 2007 film, Disaster!, La Aventura de Azul were added. Nickelodeon Blast Zone closed for rebranding on January 7, 2008 and reopened as The Adventures of Curious George on February 19, 2008. The Nickelodeon Kiosk remained intact after the re-theme, but focused primarily on SpongeBob SquarePants and Dora the Explorer merchandise, along with Curious George. Plus the Dora meet and greet was moved to Dora Land. Thomas Land opened on July 21, 2008. 2009-2010 The Quick-Entry service (similar to Disney's FastPass) is introduced on June 25, 2009 replacing the GoPremium pass. The area Ancient Egypt opens on May 21, 2009. 2010-2013 Dora 4-D and new Caillou ride were added and Taxi Tour was removed. In 2011, they announced that Camp Snoopy would be rethemed to Planet Snoopy. It closed for complete retheming to Planet Snoopy in 2012. 2013-2014 GoAnimate Land Escape and Go!Animate Land were renamed GoAnimate Land and GoAnimate Land Resort on July 6, 2013,Planet Snoopy opened on May 14, 2013 as a retheme of Camp Snoopy,Dora's Best Friends Adventure, Simpons Ride,T3mple 4D,were added. 2014-2016, Backlot Studio close on March 6 to make way for SML Land and Super Nintendo World.Because of that, the Curious George meet and greet was moved to Cartoon World, 4 rides were moved to Hokllywood area and Ghostbusters show was moved to New York. Construction for Super Nintendo World began on March 13. On December 25, 2014 DreamwWorks Experience was announced. Construction for it began on January 1, 2015. .Nicktoons attracrion close on August 18, 2014 to make room for Dispicable Me Minion Mayhem. On September 9, 2015 it was that Gremlins Invasion would have its last ride on Halloween of 2015 to make room for a ride based on the 2016 Ben 10 reboot. 2016-2018, Construction for Race Through New York began Gumball ride, Despicable Me ride, and Danger Mouse were added.Lucy's Crabbie Cabbie bumper cars were repainted in March of 2016. On June 17, 2016, it was confirmed that a third Vyond Land park named Volcano Bay would open in 2018. On August 15, 2016, it was that Jurassic Park would close for retheming to Jurassic World. They also confirmed Jurassic World would open in February 19, 2018. New York's second sub-zone Night of the Musuem opens. 2017-2018, Race Through New York opens on April 6, 2017. On March 30, 2017, Jurassic Park closes for complete rebranding reopening on February 19, 2018, On December 31, 2017 construction for Vyond's Volcano Bay which opened on May 25, 2018 began. 2018-2019 Angry Birds World and Jurassic World area opens on Febuary 19, 2018, Goanimate Land and GoAnimate Land Resort were renamed Vyond Land Resort on May 6, 2018, The same day, and We Bare Bears dark ride opened on May 15, 2018, Vyond's Volcano Bay opens opened on May 25, 2018, Fast and Furious: Supercharged opens on April 23, 2018, DreamWorks Theater showing Shreck 4-D, Caillou and Dora ride, and Madagascar Crate Adventure added. Construction for Super Nintendo World will be finished on December 20, 2018. 2019, On January 16, 2019,Super Nintendo World will go on its soft opening. and will officially opened in March 21, 2019. Lands Grounded World (2018-present) * Caillou misbehaves at McDonald's & gets grounded (2018) * Dora tries to kill Swiper & gets grounded (2018) * Clyde ruins the final bong of Big Ben & gets grounded (2018) * Caillou's Hollywood & gets grounded (2018) * Behind the scenes of grounded videos (2018) * Grounded Video Boat Ride (2018) * Caillou's Orchestra & gets grounded (2018) * Caillou goes to Regular Show and gets grounded (2018) Thomas Land (2008-present) * Jeremy's Flying Academy (2008) * Troublesome Trucks roller coaster (2008) * Terence's Driving School (2008) * Diesel's Locomotion Mayhem (2008) * Bertie Bus (2008) * Lady's Carousel (2008) * Sodor's Classic Cars (2008) * Harold's Heli-Tours (2008) * Cranky's Drop Tower (2008) * Emily's Indoor Play Area (2008) * Spencer's Outdoor play area (2008) * Windmill Ride (2008) * Rockin' Bulstrode (2008) * Colin Crane Drop Ride (2008) * Thomas, Rosie and Percy engine tours (2009) * Blue Mountain Engines (2011) * Winston's Whistle Stop Tour (2013) * Day Out With Thomas (2013) * Captain’s Sea Adventure (2015) * Flynn's Fire Rescue (2015) * Toby’s Tram Express (2015) * Thomas & Friends 4D: Bubbling Boilers (2016) * James and the Red Balloon (2017) Amity (2000-present) * Jaws: The Ride (2000) * Amity Beach (2000) * Jaws Gift Stall (2000) * Quint's Surf Shack (2000) * The Midway Grill (2000) * Boardwalk Snacks (2000) * Amity Landing Restaurant (2000) * Amity Ice Cream (2000) * Amity Boardwalk Game (2000) * Jaws Photo (2000) * Wet Wet Wet (2000) * Depth Charge (2000) * Tidal Wave (2000) * Amity Kebabs (2000) * Amity Fish & Chips (2000) * KFC (2000) * Storm in a Teacup (2004) * Stealth (2006) * Flying Fish (2007) * Storm Surge (2011) Super Nintendo World (Coming March 21, 2019) *Mario Kart The Ride (2019) *Kirby's Star Flight Adventure (2019) *Donkey Kong Mine Cart Mayhem (2019) *Bowser's Castle Drop (2019) *Nintendo Land Carnival Games (2019) *Pokemon Trainer Academy (2019) *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Adventure (2019) *WarioWare Fun House (2019) *Nintendo Boat Tour (2019) *Mario's Fun Wheel (2019) *The Squid Sisters Live (2019) *Super Mario Odyssey The 4D Experience (2019) Caillou Land * Caillou Coaster (1997) * Caillou's HangTime (1997, B&M Invert) * Rosie's Dive (1998, B&M Dive) * Doris's Floor Less Coaster (1999, B&M Floorless) * Boris's Hyper Coaster (2001, B&M Hyper) * Ms. Martin's Flyers (2002, B&M Flyer) * Mr. Hinkle's Stand Up (2003, B&M Stand Up) * Grandma's Wing Flyers (2004, B&M Wing) * Grandpa's Family Invert (2005, B&M Family Invert) * Caillou's 4D Magical Musical (2005 - 2017) * Clementine's Sitting Coaster (2006, B&M Sitter) * Caillou River Rapids (2009) South Park (June 17,2016) * South Park: The Stick of Truth: The Ride 3-D (2016) * South Park: Cave of the Winds (2016) * South Park: Censored 4D (2016) * Glacier Slide '- a log fume (2016) * The Butters Show - A live show based on Butters' Very Own Episode (2016) Springfield (June 1, 2013-present) * The Simpsons Ride (2013) * Kang and Kodos Twirl and Hurl (2013) * Stu's Disco Coaster- Launched Indoor/Outdoor Roller Coaster the same at Universal Studios Roblox (2013) * Bart Simpson's Skatepark Spin (2013) * Lisa's Teaparty Rock (2013) * Itchy's Ball Spinner (2013) * Kwik-E-Mart (2013) * Simpsons™ Games (2013) * Krusty Burger (2013) * Moe’s Tavern (2013) * Cletus’ Chicken Shack (2013) * Luigi’s Pizza (2013) * Duff Brewery (2013) * Bumblebee Man’s Taco Truck (2013) * Lard Lad Donuts (2013) * Suds McDuff’s Hot Dogs (2013) * Phineas Q. Butterfat’s Ice Cream (2013) * The Leftorium (2013) * Towne Center at Springfield Glenne (2013) Sesame Place (1987-present) * Abby's Magical Party (2012) * Moppy's Lucky Dance Party (2012) * Big Bird's Big Nest (2012) * Grover's Construction Company (2012) * Bert and Ernie's Wonder-The Sea (2012) * Sesame's Big Drive (2012) * Big Bird's Climbing Nest (2012) * Abby's Magical Tree (2012) * Abby's Magical Garden (2012) * Water Garden (2012) * Cookie Monster Slide (2012) * Ernie's Rubber Duckie Race (2012) * Elmo's Little Drive (2012) * Big Bird's Big Top Circus (2012) * Moppy's Balloon Trip (2012) * Elmo's Go Go Skateboard (2012) * Vapor Trail (1998) * ''Sesame Street Spaghetti Space Chase (2013) * Sunny Day Carousel (2008) * Oscar's Wacky Taxi (June 1, 2018) * Flyin' Fish (June 1, 2018) * Cookie Mountain (1987-2013) * Captain Cookie's High C's Adventure (2014) * Oscar's Rusty Rotten (2013) * Flying Fish (2006) * Blast Off (2006) * Peek-A-Bug (2006) * Elmo's Cloud Chase (2011) * Honker Dinger Derby (2014) * Grover's World Twirl (2000-2013) * Monster Mix-up (2013) * Big Bird's Balloon Race (2000-2013) * Flying Cookie Jars (2013) * Monster Clubhouse (2015) * Elmo’s TV Time (2016) * Muppet*Vision 3D (1991-December 31, 2002) * Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic (2003) * Cookie Monster's Cookie Cars (2000) WWE Wrestlemania Island (July 1, 2000-present) * WWE Road Trip (2000) * Wrestlemania SmackDown (2000) * Pile Driver (2000) * WWE Vs. TNA: The Ride! (2000) * WWE Raw at Vyond Land (2000) Waterworld (1996-present) * Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular (1996) Marvel Land (May 28, 1999-present) * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man (1999) * The Incredible Hulk Coaster (1999) * Doctor Doom's Fearfall (1999) * The Marvel Show (1999) * Storm Force Accelatron (2000) * Iron Man's Iron Jets (2001) * Spider-Man's Web Spinner (2003) * X-Men: Mutations (2005) * Super Hero HQ (2015) * Marvel's Mission: Dimensions of Danger (2016) * Avengers: Battle of Ultron (2016) * Hulk: Epsilon Base 3D (2016) * Spider-Man: Doc Ock’s Revenge (2016) * Thor Thunder Spin (2016) * Avengers Flight of the Quinjets (2016) * Guardians of the Galaxy – Mission: Breakout! (2017) * Iron Man Experience (2017) * Iron Man Tech Showcase - Presented by Stark industries (2018) * Ant-Man and the Wasp: Nano Battle! (2019) Quahog (January 9, 2007-present) * Peter's Clam Around (2007) * Stewie & Brian's Adventure (2007) * Quahog Channel 5 News (2007) * Family Guy Giant Chicken Coaster! (2007) * Family Guy Live! (2007) * Family Guy 4-D Experience (2011) * Quahog Boutique (2007) * Britches and Hose (2007) * The Drunken Clam (2007) * The Founding Father Restaurant (2007) The Lost Continent (January 10, 1999-present) * The Eighth Voyage of Sindbad Stunt Show (1999) * Dueling Dragons (1999) * Poseidon's Fury (1999) * The Mystic Fountain (1999) * Rising Phoenix (1999) * Journey to Atlantis '- Water coaster with dark ride elements themed to the mythical Atlantis (1999) * Flying Unicorn (1999) Minion Park (July 2, 2015-present) * Despicable Me Minion Mayhem (2015) * Freeze Ray Sliders (2015) * Minions: Road to VillainCon (2015, opened 6 days before the film open to theaters) * Minion Mart (2015) * Despicable Delights (2015) * POP-A-NANA (2015) * Delicious Me! The Cookie Kitchen (2015) * Fun Store (2015) * Minions Pop Shop (2015) * Sweet Surrender (2015) * Banana Cabana (2015) * Delicious Me! Photo Opportunity (2015) * Minion Rally (2015) * ''Super Silly Fun Land (2015) ** Silly Swirly (2015) Suess Landing (March 13, 1999-present) * The Cat in the Hat (1999) * Caro-Seuss-el (1999) * Sylvester McMonkey McBean's Very Unusual Driving Machine (1999-2006) * The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride (2006) * If I Ran the Zoo (1999) * Oh, The Stories You'll Hear (1999) * One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish (1999) * Grinch Mountain Bobsleds (1999) * Lorax's Tree Park (1999) Dora Land (March 12, 2002-present) * Práctico de costa de Dora (2002) * La Carro de Tico (2002) * Dora the Explorer Sea Planes (2002-December 31, 2010), Demolished a day later to make way for Diego's Iguana Sing A Long * Dora's Dune Buggies (2003) * Dora's Sing a Long Adventure (2006-2011) * Dora's Best Friends Adventure (2011-2017) * Dora the Explorer Live!: Search for the City of Lost Toys (2018) * Dora's Big River Adventure (2007) * La Adventura de Azul (2008) * Dora and Boots Sun Wheel (2008) * Swiper's Sweeper (2008) * Dora and Diego's 4-D Adventure (2010) * Dora's World Voyage (2011) * Diego's Iguana Sing A Long (2011) * Diego's Rainforest Rescue (2011) * Dora's Fiesta Carousel (2015) * Boots' Banana Boogie (2015) DreamWorks Experience (July 9, 2018) * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure (2018) * Captain Underpants: The Epic Ride (2018) * Trolls Live (2018) * Puss in Boots Sword Swing (2018) * Magic Potion Spin (2018) * Skadoosh (2018) * Shrek’s Ogre-Go-Round (2018) * Dronkey Flyers (2018) * Escape from Madagascar (2018) * King Julien's Theatre in the Wild (2018) * Enchanted Airways (2018) * King Julien's Beach Party-Go-Round (2018) * MAD Jungle Jam (2018) * Gingy's Glider (2018) * Pandamonium (2018) * Kung Fu Academy (2018) * Gene the Emoji's Adventure (2018) * Dreamworks Theater (2018) ** Shrek 4-D (2018) McDonaldland (1987-present) *(1987) *(1987) *(1987) *(1987) *(1987) *(1987) *(1987) *(1987) *(1987) *(1987) *(1987) *(1987) Ancient Egypt (2009) * Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride (2009), exteior and queue inspired by Universal Orlando and ride experience inspired by Universal Signapore * King Tot's Oasis (2009),Inspired by Universal Dubai * Treasure Hunters (2009),Inspired by Universal Signapore Legends of the Hidden Temple (1987-present) * Temple Travel Mineride (1987-1994) * Legends of The Hidden Temple 3D Coaster (1997-2011) * T3mple 4D (2013) The Wizarding World of Harry Potter: Diagon Alley (July 8, 2015-present) * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey (2015) * Hogwarts Express (2015) SML Land * Jeffy's Spinning Pencil Rocket Coaster (2017) * Chef Pee Pee's Cooking Spin (2017) * Jeffy's Philharmagic (2017) * Bowser Jr's Thomas House (2017) * Mario's House (2017) * Rosalina's Rocket House (2017) * Joseph's Haunted Trailer (2017) * Boo's Spooktacular Show (2017) * Charleyyy and Friends Live! (2017) * Doofy The Dragon's Fun Playground (2017) Planet Snoopy (2013-present) * Character Carousel (2013) * Snoopy's Space Race (2013) * GR8 SK8 (2013) * Woodstock's Airmail (2013) * Lucy's Crabbie Cabbie (2013) * PEANUTS 500 (2013) * Charlie Brown's Sluggers (2013) * Flying Ace Aerial Chase (2013) * Kite Eating Tree (2013), drop tower * Linus' Beetle Bugs (2013) * Linus' Launcher (2013) * PEANUTS Off-Road Rally * Race For Your Life Charlie Brown (2013) * Sally's Sea Plane (2013) * Snoopy vs. Red Baron (2013) * Snoopy's Junction (2013) * Snoopy's Space Buggies (2013) * Surf Dog (2013) * The Great Pumpkin Coaster (2013) * Woodstock Express (2013) * Woodstock Gliders (2013) * Woodstock Whirlybirds (2013) * Pig Pen's Mud Buggies (2013) * Beagle Scout Acres (2013) * Camp Bus (2013) * Charlie Brown's Kite Flyers (2013) * Sally's Love Buggies (2013) * Snoopy's Rocket Express (2013) * Sally's Swing Set (2013) * Snoopy's Revolution (2013) * Peanuts Trailblazer (2013) * Snoopy's Splash Dance (2013) * Snoopy's Cloud Climbers (2013) * Snoopy's Playland (2013) * Snoopy's Sound Stage Adventure (2013) New York (1996-present) * Kongfrontation (1996-September 8, 2007) (Gift Shop: Safari Outfitters Ltd. 1996-2008) * Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride (2009) (Gift shop: Sahara Traders 2009) * Screen Test Home Video Adventure (1996-September 8, 2007, closed September 8, 2007 to make way for the Revenge of the Mummy queue) * Alien Nostromo of Terror (May 6, 2000-present) * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York (2017) * Night of the Musuem (2016) ** T3 (2016) ** Museum Trails (2016) ** Night At The Museum: The Ride (2016) * Extreme Ghostbusters: The Great Fright Way (2006) * DinoSquad: Mutant Attack! (2007) * Ancient Egypt (2009) ** Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride (2009) ** King Tot's Oasis (2009) ** Treasure Hunters (2009) * Twister...Ride It Out (1998-2015) * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon (2017) (Gift shop: The Tonight Shop 2017) * The Blacklist: Crime Roller (July 2, 2015-present) * Gramercy Park Square (2008) * Van Helsing's Factory (2011) * NYC Transformer (2005) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Shell Shock (2012) * Shredder's Mutant Masher (2015) * NBC Television Studio Center (2016) Surf City (2011) * Frantic Freeway (2011) ''Inspired by Universal Studios Dubailand'' * Woody Woodpecker’s Nuthouse Coaster (2011), Inspired by Universal Studios Dubailand * Carou-Sea-Sal (2011), Inspired by Universal Studios Dubailand * Seaside Stage (2011) Inspired by Universal Studios Dubailand Cartoon World (1996-present) * Ben 10: Ultimate Mission (2016) (Gift Shop: Ben 10 - Universe 2016) * Kirby Encounter (1996-2017) * Caillou and Dora's Great Escape (2018) * Back To The Future The Ride (1996-2012) (Gift shop: Time Travelers Depot 1996-2012) * The Simpsons Ride (2013) (Gift Shop: Kwik-E-Mart 2013) * The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera (1996-2004) (Gift Shop Hanna-Barbera's Store 1996-2004) * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast (2005-2014) (Gift Shop:Nick Stuff 2005-2014) * Despicable Me Minion Mayhem (2015) (Gift shop: Minion Mart 2015) * Cartoon Theater (1996 - 2016) * Bubsy's Wacky Ride (2019) ** Startoons (1998 - 2004) ** The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (1996) ** Meet the Nicktoons Live (2005 - 2016) * Goanimate Dance Stage (2017) ** Goanimate Network's Dance Party (2017) * Dreamflight (1996-1999) * Men In Black Alien Attack (2000-2015) (Gift shop: MIB Gear * The Amazing World Of Gumball: Science Fair Zap (2016)(Gift shop:Amazing World of Gumball: The Store 2016) * We Bare Bears: Night Ops (June 3, 2018) * The Toon Taxi Tour (1996-2010) * Adventure Time: Ride of Ooo (2012) (Gift shop: Finn & Jake’s - Everything Burrito 2011) * George Jetson's Cruisers (1996-2012) * Kang and Kodos Twirl and Hurl (2013) * Dutchman's Deck Adventure Course (March 15, 2008) * SpongeBob SquarePants Rock Bottom Plunge (March 15, 2008) * Pineapple Poppers (March 15, 2008) * SpongeBob FlyPants (March 15, 2008) * Barnacle Blast (2014) * Bikini Bottom Crosstown Express (2015) * SpongeBob's Boating School Blast (2015) * Patrick's Jellyfish Frenzy (2015) * Bikini Bottom Bus Tour (2011) * Krusty Krab Order Up (2011) * Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster (1999-2014) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Coaster (2001-2015) * Danger Mouse vs. Greenback Dawn of London (2016) * Scooby-Doo! and the Haunted Mansion (June 16, 2005- August 13, 2017) * Dexter's Lab: The Ride'' (2018)'' * Scooby-Doo Spooky Coaster (June 17, 2005) * SpongeBob SquarePants Bikini Bottom Bash (May 20, 2005- January 2, 2012) * Playing with Curious George (July 9, 2018) * SpongeBob SquarePants 3-D (June 26, 2011-2016) (Gift shop: SpongeBob StorePants 2011-present) * SpongeBob SquarePants 4D: The Great Jelly Rescue (April 19, 2016) (Gift shop: SpongeBob StorePants 2011-present) * SpongeBob's Splash Bash (2011) * Night of the Museum: The Ride (2015) * Ed Edd 'n' Eddy: The Ride! (2015) * The Powerpuff Girls – Mojo Jojo’s Robot Rampage! (2016) * Steven and The Crystal Gems' Big Adventure (2016) * Clarence Drop of Doom! (2016) * Dexter's Lab (2016) * Mighty Magiswords (2016) * Ride the Giant Realistic Flying Tiger (December 25, 2016) * Garfield's Nightmare (2005) * Ghostbusters: Answer the Call (December 31, 2017) * Cartoon Lagoon (May 21, 2000-present) ** Dudley-Do Right's Ripsaw Falls (2000) ** Rocky's Zig Zag Coaster (2000) ** Peabody's Improbable History 4-D (2000) ** Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges (2000) ** Me, Ship the Olive (2000) * Skull Island (July 13, 2016-present) * Skull Island: Reign of Kong (July 13, 2016) * King Kong 360 3D (July 13, 2016),boat ride inspired by Universal Hollywood. * King Kong dueling roller coaster (July 13, 2016), inspired by Universal Studios Dubailand * KONG (July 13, 2016), Inspired by the 2015 reopening of the KONG ride at Morey's Pier. * Kong & Co. (2016) Inspired by Morey's Pier. Rio Land (2016) * Blu's Flight School (2016) * Rafael's Toucan Carousel (2016) * Roller Skater (2016) * Pedro and Nico's Birds Party (2016) * Tiego's Crazy Bus (2016) * Wings Over Rio (2016) * Rio: A Bird's Journey (2016) Robloxia (July 14, 2018-Present) * The ROBLOX 500 (2018) * The Guest Coaster (2018) * Survive the Disasters Flood (2018) * ROBLOX 4D (2018) * The Wild Builderman (2018) * The Robloxia Railroad (2018) * High in the Sky Buckets (2018) * Builderman's Castle Mansion (2018) * The Robloxia Story With Builderman (2018) * The Robloxia Arcade (2018) * The Jailbreak Experience (2018) * The Wild Robloxian (2018) * Roblox: Blox Falls (2018) * Noob Blasters on Noob Hill (2018) * Roblox: The Ride (2018) * Roblox Slugger Swings (2018) San Francisco (1996-present) * Earthquake: The Big One (1996-2007) (Gift shop: ''Shaiken's Souvenirs 1996- 2015) * Disaster! Studios (2008-2015) * ''Fast & Furious: Supercharged (2018) * An American Tail Theatre (1996-2016, becomes queue for Fast & Furious: Supercharged) * Backdraft (1996) * The Wild Wild Wild West Stunt Show (1996-2003), Inspired by Universal Orlando * Fear Factor Live (Outdoor version June 3, 2005 - present), Inspired by Universal Studios Florida * 24: Underground Escape (2011) Jurassic World (2018-present) * Jurassic World Monorail (2018) * Jurassic World Jeep Safari (2018) * Raptor Racers (2018) * Gryrosphere (2018) * Dinosaur Vet Paddock (2018) * Bone Shaker (2018) * The Flying Dinosaur (2018) * Jurassic World River Adventure (2018), Inspired by the Jurassic World ride at Universal Hollywood coming in 2019 * Pteranodon Flyers (2018) * Camp Jurassic (2018) * Raptor Encounter (2018) * Dino-Soarin' (2018) * Canopy Flyer (2018) * Dinosaur Chaos (2018) * Megalodon (2018), Inspired by Universal Studios Roblox * Thunder Falls Terrace (2018) * Jurassic Outfitters (2018) * Dinostore (2018) * Fossil Fuels (2018) * Discovery Food Court * Lost World Restaurant (2018) * Discovery Restaurant (2018) * Jurassic World Rapids Adventure (2018), Inspired by Universal Signapore * Jurassic World River Adventure Photo (2018) * Jurassic World Discovery Center (2018), Inspired by the 2018 version of the Universal Roblox Discovery Center ** Cavern Explorer (2018), Inspired by Universal Studios Roblox ** Parachute Capers (2018), Inspired by Universal Studios Roblox ** Dino Play (2018), new version Adventure Village (2003-present) * Volcano, The Blast Coaster (2003) * Flight of Fear (2003) * Avalanche (2003) * Anaconda (2003) * Monkey Island (2003) * Go!Animate Wild Safari (2003-2012) * Safari Off Road Adventure (2013) * The Crypt (2005) * Backlot Stunt Coaster (2006) * Intimidator 305 (2011) Hollywood (1996-present) * E.T. Adventure (1996-August 5, 2015) * The Walking Dead Attraction (June 13, 2017-present) * Hollywood Dream – The Ride (2007) * SAW – The Ride (2009) * Transformers: The Ride (2011) * Space Fantasy – The Ride (June 6, 2013) * Plants vs Zombies 4-D (June 10, 2009) * Woody Woodpecker's Stunt Show (1996-2014) * The Game of Thrones Special Effects Experience (2016) * Hotel Transylvania: The Ride (2016) Legoland (October 15,2011) * The Dragon (2011) * The Royal Joust (2011) * Merlin's Challenge (2011) * The Forestmen's Hideout (2011) * Beetle Bounce (2011) * Coastersaurus (2011) * Lost Kingdom Adventure (2011) * Pharaoh's Revenge (2011) * Safari Trek (2011) * Ford Driving School (2011) * Flying School (2011) * Boating School (2011) * Rescue Academy (2011) * AQUAZONE Wave Racers * The Great Lego Race (2011) * Technicycle (2011) * The Battle For Brickbeard's Bounty (2011) * X-Treme Racers (2011) * Lego Canoe (2011) * Vikings River Splash (2011) * Caterpillar (2011) * Dive to Atlantis (2011) * Falck Fire Brigade (2011) * Jungle Racers (2011) * Polar X-plorer (2013) * Mia’s Riding Adventure'' (2015)'' * Heartlake Stepping Tones Fountain'' (2015)'' * Lego Friends to the Rescue (2015) * The Lego Movie: 4D - A New Adventure (2016) * Lego Ninjago The Ride (2017) Peppa Pig World (2012-present) * Windy Castle (2012) * George's Dinosaur Adventure (2012) * Daddy Pig's Car Ride (2012) * Grandpa Pig's Little Train (2012) * Grandpa Pig's Boat Trip (2012) * Peppa's Big Balloon Ride (2012) * Miss Rabbits Helicopter Flight (2012) * The Queen's Flying Coach Ride (2018) * Grampy Rabbit's Sailing Club (2018) * Granddad Dog's Pirate Ship Adventure (2018) * George's Spaceship Playzone (2012) * Mr Potato's Playground (2012) * Muddy Puddles (2012) * Paddling Ducks (2012) Angry Birds World (2018-present) * Angry Birds 4D Experience (2018) * Angry Birds Go! (2018) * Epic Battle (2018) * Angry Birds Hatchlings (2018) * Pirate Coast (2018) * Blast Bomb (2018) * Red Alert (2018) * Bouncing Blues (2018) * King Pig's Wild Hog Dodgems (2018) * Bomb's and Terence's Castle Crash (2018) * The Blue's Play-Nest (2018) * Chuck's Egg Spin (2018) * The Big Tree (2018) * Escape From Rio (2018) * Arcade (2018) * Flock 'n' Shop (2018) * Redemption Area (2018) * Bird Day Room (2018) * Celebration Lounge (2018) * Trampoline Universe (2018) Nature Cat Land (2018) * Nature Cat's 4D Movie * Hal's Nature Hunt * Daisy's Flower Garden * Nature Boat Race * Gwendolyn's Quest * Nature Parkour Boris e Rufus Land (2018-present) * Boris' Paint Gun Fight (up to 4 people) * Rufus's Basketball Tournament (up to 6 people) * Flying Boris-Coaster * Leopoldo's Arcade Coding * Boris and Rufus' 4D Mission * Boris's Floorless Dive Coaster * Epic Boat Ride (up to 30 people, including parents) * The Land of Metropolis City Adventure Which Makes No Sense * Rufus Café * Launchable UFO (includes: Launch Button, Left/Right Joystick, 12 Chairs, and a Meetable Boris) * Boris e Rufus Underground Metro Ride Marcus Acosta Flims Land (2017-present) * The Transformation Birds' Roller Coaster * Nature Anthony Boat Ride * Eggwinners Egg Delivery Mahyem * Autumn Disney Run! * Marcus Acosta Films Unite! In 4D * Marcus Acosta Films Photo Hunt * The Big Rocket Adventure Former Areas Old West (June 7,1990 - June 22, 2006) * The Wild Wild Wild West Stunt Show (1990 - 2006) * The Runaway Train (1990 - 2006) * Dynamite Drop (1990 - 2006) * The Menagerie (1990 - 2006) * Long Branch Barbecue (1990 - 2006) Wild Animal Safari (1990 - 2001), rethemed Adventure Village * Wild Animal Safari Amphitheater (1990-2001) * Wild Animal Safari Monorail (1990-2001) * Monkey Island (1990-2001) * Hoedown (1990-2001) * Go!Animate Wild Safari (1990-2001) Hello Kitty's Fashion Avenue (2003-May 7, 2018) * Hello Kitty's Cupcake Dream (2003-2018) * Hello Kitty's Ribbon Collection (2003-2018) * Sanrio Character Boat Ride (2003-2018) * My Melody & Kuromi~ Mymeroad Drive (2003-2018) * Hello Kitty's Musical Swing (2003-2018) * Hello Kitty at Hollywood (2003-2018) * Hello Kitty In OZ (Janruary 1, 2018-May 7,2018) Backlot Studio (1987 - 2014) * Backlot Studio Tour (1987 - 2014) * MCA Recording Studio (1987) * Stage 54 (1997-201''4'') * Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies (1987- Janruary 2, 2003) * Woody Woodpecker 4-D (June 12, 2003-2014) * The Adventures of Conan: A Sword and Sorcery Spectacular (1987 - 1992) * The Alvin Show (1993 - 2004) * Fear Factor Live (Indoor version 2005 - 2014), Inspired by Universal Studios Hollywood * Animal Actors Stage (1987-Janruary 2001) * Animal Planet Live! Stage (April 22, 2001-December 17, 2005) * Animal Actors on Location (2006 - 2014) * Star Trek Adventure (1987 - 1994) * An American Tail Live Show (1995 - 2000) * Rugrats Magic Adventure (2001 - 2006) * Special Effects Stage (2008 - 2014) * The A-Team Live Stunt Show (1987 - 1992) * The Flintstones Show (1994 - 2000) * Woody Woodpecker Live (2001 - 2014) * T2-3D: Battle Across Time (1996-2014) (Gift shop: Cyber Image 1996-2014) * Aquazone (1987 - 1999) * Coke Soak (2001-2014) * How to Make a Mega Movie Deal (1991-1998) * AT&T at the Movies (2000-2014) * River Ride Over Hollywood (1994 - 2014 * Murder, She Wrote Mystery Theater (1987 - 1996) * Ghostbusters Spooktacular Show (1997 - 2014) * Sesame World (1997 - 2006) * The Dr Seuss studio Tour (2008-2014) * The Swamp Thing Sets (1990 - 1994) * Miami Vice Action Spectacular (1987-1996) * Hercules and Xena: Wizards of the Screen (1997-2014) * Nickelodeon Blast Zone (2001-2008) ** Nickelodeon Splash! (2001-2008) ** Wild Thornberry’s Adventure Temple (2001-2008) ** Nick Jr. Backyard (2001-2008) ** Rugrats Magic Adventure (2001 - 2006) ** Big Rig GS-1 (2001-2008) ** Slime Geyser (2001-2008) ** Nickelodeon Green Slime Zone (2001-January 3, 2005) ** Nickelodeon Kiosk (2001-2014) ** Shore Shack (2001-2008) * The Adventures of Curious George (2008-2014) ** Curious George Flies Into Space (2008-2014) ** Curious George Goes To The Jungle (2008-2014) ** Curious George Visits The Zoo (2008-2014) ** Nickelodeon Kiosk (2001-2014) ** Rainbow Sandal (2008-2014) Camp Snoopy (1987-2012), rethemed Planet Snoopy * Wilderness Run (1987-2012) * Woodstock's Airmail (1990-2012) * Kite Eating Tree (1987-2004), wave swinger * Charlie Brown's Wind-up (2005-2012) * Huff and Puff (1987-1989) * Race For Your Life Charlie Brown (1991), a log ride * Kite Eating Tree (2007-2012), drop tower * Beagle Scouts Acres (1987-2012) * Balloon Race (1998-1998) * Flying Ace Balloon Race (1999-2012) * PEANUTS Trailblazers (1987-2012) * Camp Bus (1987-2012) * Pig Pen's Mud Buggies (2000-2012) * Linus Launcher (2000-2012) * Charlie Brown's Kite Flyer (2000-2012) * Snoopy Bounce (1987-2012) * Snoopy's Mayflower Voyage (1993-2012) Jurassic Park (1997-2017) * Triceratops Discovery Trail (1997-December 31, 2004 at 11:59:59 pm), Demolished April 11, 2005, 3 hours before the opening of the Nicktoons attraction. * Jurassic Park River Adventure (1997-2017), Inspired by Islands of Adventure * Pteranodon Flyers (1997-2017) * Raptor Encounter (1997-2017) * Jurassic Park Helicoptours (1997-2017) * Jurassic Park Jeep Safari (1997-2017) * Dinosaur Chaos (1997-2017) * Thunder Falls Terrace (1997-2017) * Jurassic Outfitters (1997-2017) * Discovery Restaurant (1997-2017) * Jurassic Park River Adventure Photo (1997-2017) * Camp Jurassic (1997-2017) * Dino Play (1997-2017), Old version of Dino Play. Inspired by Universal Studios Hollywood Parades Daytime Parades * Go!Animate Celebration Parade (1991 - 1996) * Go!Animate's Remember the Magic Parade (1996 - 2001) * Go!Animate Stars on Parade (2002 - 2007) * Go!Animate's Wonderful 20th Birthday Parade (2007 - 2011) * Go!Animate's Flights of Fantasy Parade (2012 - 2017) * Eric's Party Express Parade (2017) Afternoon Parades * Go!Animate Network's Block Party Bash (2003 - 2011) * Vyond Network Countdown To Fun (2012) * SpongeBob ParadePants (2013) Nighttime Parades * Go!Animate Spectromagic (1989 - 2013) * Vyond's Paint the Night Parade (2016) Anniversaries #Happy 5 Years of Go!Animate Land (1991 - 1992) #Remember the Magic For 10 Years of Go!Animate Land (1996 - 1998) #15 Years of Stars (2002) #Go!Animate's Wonderful 20th Birthday Celebration (2007) #Go!Animate Flights of 25 Years (2012) #Time to Party Like It's 1987: 30 Years of Goanimate Land (2017) Nighttime Shows *Vyond's Nighttime Spectacular (2019) Vyond CityWalk Vyond CityWalk opens in 1999 as City Walk Renamed GoAnimate CityWalk in 2013 and Vyond CityWalk in 2018. Dining * Hard Rock Cafe Vyond * NASCAR Sports Grille * Pizza Hut Express * KFC Express. * Wendy's * Taco Bell * Dunken Dounut's. * Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville * Antojito's Authentic Mexican Food (formerly Latin Qaurter in 1999) * Starbucks * Auntie Anne's * Chili's * Rainforest Cafe * Bubba Gump Shrimp Company, inspired by the 1994 film Forrest Gump * McDonalds * Pat O'Brien's Bar – a franchise of the original bar/restaurant in New Orleans. * Burger King * Panda Express * Moe's Southwest Grill * Fusion Bistro Sushi & Sake Bar * Bob Marley – A Tribute to Freedom * Red Oven Pizza Bakery * Cold Stone Creamery * Menchie's Frozen Yogurt * Vivo Italian Kitchen * Hot Dog Hall of Fame * Bread Box Handcrafted Sandwiches * The Cowfish Sushi and Burger Bar * NBC Sports Grill & Brew * Bahama Breeze (1999-present) * Chick Fli A (1999-present) * Red Robin * Penrose Diner (1999-present) * Red Lobster * Buffalo Wild Wings * Lazy Lanigan’s (1999-2015) * Village Pub (2016-present) Entertainment * AMC (2018-present) * BounceU (2005-present) * Bob Marley – A Tribute to Freedom * Dave N Busters * NBA City * The Groove * Hard Rock Live, a separate performance venue adjacent to the Hard Rock Cafe * Red Coconut Club * Blue Man Group, a live show featuring Blue Man Group (June 8, 2007–present) * Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville, Live bands take to the restaurant’s stage to perform every evening. * Hollywood Drive-In Mini Golf * Tropicana Casino * The World of Hasbro * Star Trek Adventure, a replica of the one that used to be in the theme park (1999-2007) * Star Trek: The Experience (2008-present) * Chuck E. Cheese's - a kid/family entertainment fun center and pizzera restaurant and also the largest in Vyond. it opened on February 27,1999 * NASCAR Simulator (at NASCAR Cafe) * iFLY Vyond * M&M's World * PBS Kids World (2015-present) * The Rising Star * Dino's Shopping * Tommy Bahama * World of Nintendo - A Nintendo Store * Cartoon Network World (1999 present) * The World of Hasbro - a Hasbro-themed store. * Amazon (1999-present) * BMG Gear * Fossil, Inc. * Fresh Produce * Quiet Flight Surf Shop * Universal Studios Store * Hart & Huntington Tattoo Company * Skechers * Apple * GameStop * Lego Store * Hugo Boss * JCPenny * Macy's * Boscov's * Pink * Sprint * AT&T * Build-A-Bear * UKW Wrestling * Lego Store * Skechers * Target (1999-present) * Toys R Us (1999-2018 The 110,000 square-foot store included various themed zones such as an amusement arcade (known as "R"Cade), Barbie (with a life-size dreamhouse), electronics (with dedicated sections like Dance Dance Revolution SuperNova and Skullcandy), Jurassic Park (with an animatronic T-Rex), Lego, and the signature indoor Ferris wheel. Relplaced by Nickelodeon Store) * Walmart (1999-present) * KB Toys (original 1999- January 18, 2011 replaced with Old Navy) * Old Navy (April 20, 2011-present, formerly KB Toys) Hotels * Jurassic Lodge, a hotel and spa based on Jurassic Park novel by Michael Crichton and film series by Steven Spielberg Opening Date: May 1, 1997. * Vyond's Cabana Bay Beach Resort - A 60's themed Hotel Opening Date: '''May 26,2016 * '''Sonic Green Hill Zone Resort - A Hotel themed to SEGA Opened: June 6,2000. * The Hogsmeade Lodge, TBA Opened: May 8th 2015 * Nickelodeon Suites Resort - A Hotel Themed To Nickelodeon Cartoon's Note : Not To Be Confued With The Former Nickelodeon Suites Resort At Orlando This Opened Before The One In Orlando Opened: 'June 6,2001. * '''Cartoon Network Hotel & Suites '- A Hotel Themed To Cartoon Network Cartoon's '''Opened: March 31,2005 * Vyond’s Aventura Hotel '''- Opened on June 1, 2018 * '''Loews Sapphire Falls Resort at Vyond Land - Opened on July 7, 2016 * 123 Sesame Place Resort '- A Sesame Street Themed Hotel '''Opening Date: '''April 16, 2000. * '''Hard Rock Cafe at Vyond Land '- A Hotel themed to Hard Rock Cafe Opened: January 19, 2001. * 'Vyond's Beach Club Resort '- Opened in 1990 * 'Vyond's Royal Egyptian Resort '- One of the 3 opening day hotels in 1987 Opened in 1987 * 'Vyond's Polynesian Resort '- One of the 3 opening day hotels in 1987 Opened in 1987 * 'Vyond's Fort Wilderness Resort & Campground '- One of the 3 opening day hotels in 1987 Opened in 1987 * '''Vyond's Sunset Pier Hotel - Opened in 1991 * Vyond's BoardWalk Inn - Opened in 1990 * Vyond's Caribbean Beach Resort '''- Opened in 1988 * '''Vyond's Pop Century Resort - Opened in 2003 * 'Vyond's Riviera Resort '- Opens August 2018 * 'Legoland Hotel '- Opened in 2011 Incidents and Controversies * On March 15, 1998, a glitch causes Back to The Future: The Ride to shut down, stranding over 30 riders before being evacuated 2 hours later, no one get hurt. This is the park's first incident to happen. * On May 26, 1998, a lion attacked a park employee who was cleaning in the area Wild Animal Safari. After climbing to a rooftop, he was rescued and taken to a hospital where he was treated for a punctured trachea and other cuts. * On September 14, 1998, 4 teenage girls were hospitalized due to their serious brain damages after riding Snoopy's Mayflower Voyage. * May 30th 2001: A 16-year-old boy got his arm broken on Woodstock's Whirlybirds but was recovered 3 months later * On August 6, 2001, one of the trains failed to stop at 's brake run, colliding with the other train in the loading area. 22 people were taken to hospitals, without any major injuries. The ride would reopen twelve days later on August 18, 2001. * November 5th 2001: A fight broke out between a bunch of mothers broke out a fight due to who's gonna be in line first on E.T. Adventure but later got arrested. * On March 12, 2003 the water for Coke Soak stopped working * March 8th 2003: A problem between 2 costume characters Spongebob SquarePants and Crash Bandicoot the portrayer of SpongeBob SquarePants was an African American. And Crash Bandicoot was cussing about him in front of the Macy's Parade Experience. But later got arrested * July 1st 2005: A boat on JAWS: The Ride and sank during ride intermission everyone was rescued. * November 5th 2005: * In 2006, of the 1.4 million visitors to the park, 55 people were injured at Vyond Land. * July 1st 2009: A boat on JAWS: The Ride and sank during ride intermission everyone was rescued. the ride was later closed for 2 months of re-tracking. * On January 1, 2011, a major fire broke out on Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls's show building. The ride and the park's Cartoon World area were evacuated. No injuries were reported * On May 13, 2011, a small fire went off inside Jurassic Park: River Adventure. When confirmed, the park evacuated guests from the ride, and the Jurassic Park area, while the New York Fire Department put it out. Nobody was killed in the fire, though some passengers nearby the area where the fire went off, got minor skin injuries. The ride was closed for two months, before reopening in July of that same year. * On August 1, 2013, a woman received minor injuries when Hollywood Dream- The Ride came to a sudden stop * On September 8, 2014, a fire broke out atop Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride's lift hill. No injuries reported. * On April 4, 2015, 20 guests were stranded more than 20 feet (6 meters) above ground when the roller coaster's safety features shut the ride down automatically. An undetermined glitch occurred, which triggered the safety feature to engage on Flying Ace Aerial Chase. * On March 12, 2018 a 5-year-old boy was seriously injured after exiting a ride car at . * On June 2, 2018, 2 trains in T3 collided in the station. Five guests were treated at the park's health center, and one of those riders were subsequently taken to the hospital. The ride reopened two days later, but running only one train instead of two, pending further investigation. A park spokesperson stated that they believe the accident may have been caused due to a lightning strike that may have affected the coaster's electronic systems. * On June 18, 2018, 24 passengers were helped off the Hollywood Dream- The Ride's lift hill after sensors automatically stopped the ride. No injuries were reported. * On August 2nd, 2018, the Thomas Land train derailed. No injuries were reported. * November 5th 2018: A fight broke out between a bunch of mothers broke out a fight due to who's gonna be in line first in One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish but later got arrested. Trivia The park's second incident which happened in 1998 was a refrence to the Wild Animal Safari incident from 1982.Category:Go!Animate Land Category:Go!Animate Network Category:Caillou Category:Caillou Gets Grounded Category:Dora Gets Grounded Category:Super Mario Logan